1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle change apparatus, a substrate treatment apparatus including the bottle change apparatus, a bottle change method, a bottle cap, a bottle cap change apparatus, and a bottle cap change method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a treatment apparatus that treats a substrate, for example, a treatment solution is used when treating the substrate. This treatment solution is supplied from a bottle storing the treatment solution therein to the treatment apparatus. To an opening portion of the bottle, a cap provided with a straw for sucking the treatment solution is attached. An apparatus that supplies the treatment solution from the inside of the bottle to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-31000.
In the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-31000, when the treatment solution in the bottle runs out, the cap provided with a straw is detached from the bottle, and the straw is inserted into a new bottle and the cap is attached to the opening portion of bottle to change the bottle.
However, in the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-31000, the straw is detached together with the cap when changing the bottle, thus causing the possibility of debris and so on adhering to the straw portion. If the debris adheres to the straw, the debris and so on enter the bottle when changing the bottle.
Further, as described above, the treatment solution to be used when treating the substrate is supplied from the bottle storing the treatment solution therein to the treatment apparatus. When the treatment solution in the bottle runs out, a treatment solution pipe provided at the treatment apparatus is separated from the bottle, and a new bottle and the treatment solution pipe are connected together. In this regard, conventionally, a bottle cap to which the treatment solution pipe is connected is detachably connected to the bottle to supply the treatment solution, and when the bottle becomes empty, the bottle cap is detached from the bottle, and the bottle is changed with a new bottle as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-233789.
In this method, the treatment solution pipe comes into contact with outside air at the bottle change time, so that the debris may adhere thereto. For this problem, in the configuration described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-20359, the cap attached to the bottle is fitted into a member to which the treatment solution pipe is connected, and the bottle cap is slid (slid in a direction perpendicular to the extending direction of the treatment solution pipe), thereby making a treatment solution flow passage provided in the bottle cap opposed to the treatment solution pipe. However, in the configuration described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-20359, a gap occurs between the bottle cap and the treatment solution pipe, and it is far from surely connecting them together.